


Allure

by deathfromwithin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Force Choke, Kylo Ren Ruins Everything, Unwelcome Boners, but the outline is the same lol, i cant believe this is basically canon, the details are wrong obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathfromwithin/pseuds/deathfromwithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren tracks Rey down, and she feels the call of the Dark Side of the Force. She chokes him, and for a moment she nearly gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allure

Luke never stops her when she takes off. The first time, he told her that she needed to finish her training, but that was all. She always comes back. Rey suspects that's why he doesn't do anything but wait.

On the one hand, it's nice to be trusted that thoroughly. On the other? That's not the way the world works. It's never been the way the world works. You don't just expect people to do what you want them to do, and they do it. There needs to be more. Needs to be something else to it.

Of course there is a something else. She still rebels against it when she goes through the tedious motions of training, still feels her palms sweat when she so much as _looks_ at that lightsaber.

When she sits alone, nursing a drink, she resolves herself to never go back to that planet, that island, that person. She resolves herself to leaving the Force behind, to never seeing Luke again.

Sometimes he looks at her face like he's trying to remember something. He stops when she catches him at it, of course, but she doesn't ask so he doesn't explain. Whatever he sees when he looks at her, no. She's not going to be whatever ghost she's evoking to him. If he wants her to be a Jedi in the end, she'll do it as herself alone. And right now that means taking off for hole-in-the-wall planets she doesn't bother remembering the names of and nursing drinks for hours with the sounds of stupid fights going on behind her. And then she goes back.

It's a good system. Until the time she heads back to her ship, and finds that she's not alone.

The helmet sits on a bulkhead, facing the wall. And Kylo Ren stands there, dramatically facing away from her with his hands behind his back _because of course he is_ , hair ruffling in the breeze from outside until she shuts the outer airlock door. He turns to face her after that sound echoes down the hall. "Rey," he says, voice thick.

She does her best to control her own voice, but she just can't. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" The sound comes out pinioned between rage and fear, shaking in the middle. Her hands ball into fists at her sides. There's no way he could have tracked her down-- _is there_? But there has to have been, because he's here in the flesh right now.

He steps toward her, raising a hand. His moment of composure is gone, and he instead he pleads with her. "You know how I found you. I know you can feel the way the Force links us. Even if you're going to ignore it, _I'm_ not going to. Don't you see how much more _I_ can teach you? You must, or you wouldn't have left! Rey--"

Kylo Ren talks too much. So Rey uses the Force. It's effortless, unlike all the exercises Luke puts her through. She lifts her hand, and she _squeezes_ at the air and the Force _squeezes_ at Kylo's throat.

His hands rise, scrabbling at the nonexistent fingers cutting off his air. His eyes go wide, drowning in panic and other things far less readable to her. He gurgles with each breath he struggles for, and Rey just squeezes tighter. But he smiles too, the expression crazed from lack of air. He tries to keep talking, but every attempt dies in gasps. Kylo stumbles closer, his robes nearly brushing against her clenching fist.

She could kill him, she realizes distantly. Like this, she could kill him and it would probably do the galaxy a favour. It's the most control she's had over anything in her life, as far back as she can remember. It shouldn't feel this _good_. Her own breath comes harder, her face hot all over, and she feels a tingle down to her toes. _This_ is why they choose the Dark Side, the Sith. She feels it coiling from within, that siren call, and if she were to just push a little bit more--

She feels something lower down, a swish of Kylo's robes. His hands are still struggling at his throat, eyes watering and staining his face with tears, but something else thrusts those robes outwards. Something--

Rey trips over her own feet backing away, the moment broken. Her hand falls and the Dark Side recedes and the sound of Kylo's desperate breath fills the hall.

He backs away too, as she gets back up, staring down at her the whole time. She won't examine the look in those eyes, the fear, the admiration, the triumph, the-- the _arousal_ , she won't, she just won't. "Rey," he says, voice still straining as he gets the air back. "Rey, you--"

She picks up the helmet he'd set aside and heaves it at him. "Get out! Get out, you twisted-- get out!"

Kylo Ren catches his mask, and like some sort of miracle, he flees.

When the airlock shuts behind him, Rey leans against the cold metal wall and sinks to the floor, waiting for her own breath to calm.


End file.
